As a connector of this kind, there has hitherto been known a connector which is provided with a connector body into which the connecting part of a mating connector is inserted and a plurality of terminals spaced from each other widthwise in the connector body, and which is such that when the connecting part of the mating connector is inserted into the connector body, each of the terminals comes into contact with the mating terminal while the terminal is being elastically deformed (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).
A terminal used in this connector is provided with a first contact portion and a second contact portion which are spaced from each other in the insertion and removal direction of a mating terminal, a first elastic piece which is provided with the first contact portion and is capable of elastic deformation in the direction of contact with a mating terminal, and a second elastic piece which is provided with a second contact portion and is capable of elastic deformation in the direction of contact with a mating terminal, and the first and second contact portions are adapted to come into contact with the same widthwise position of the mating terminal.
That is, in the above-described terminal, because the two contact portions come into contact with the same mating terminal, for example, even when a foreign substance gets between one contact portion and the mating terminal, the condition of conduction to the mating terminal is ensured by the other contact portion, making it possible to prevent poor connection.